Knives Are Silverware
by VintageHeartss
Summary: Feliciano has never been the same ever since the traumatizing incident between his father, brother and him, and Ludwig has been the one to deal with his sudden outbursts when his other half appears. Feli's multiple personalities have been a never ending struggle for both he and Ludwig, but how will he ever control himself if he is unaware of his other half?(Violence, blood, 2P, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Remember that happy place I told you about? Remember that time when you told me that story about that peaceful evening we had together in that happy place? The one with the bird that sang your favorite melody. I was holding you, just like this, right, Feli? I told you that you were safe with me. I told you that no one was going to hurt you here, you were free here, safe."

Seeing him like this made me sick to my stomach. The way he screamed to resemble a banshee. The way his arms flailed uncontrollably and threatened to knock the wind from my lungs. His body trembling as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, and his eyes red with a faucet of tears. There was nothing I could do when he'd act like this. All I could do was wait. Wait, and comfort. I hated to hurt Feliciano, I really did, but the only way I could ever get him to let go of the kitchen knife was to cut off the circulation in his wrist with a firm grasp. This, of course, would only cause the screaming to become worse, forcing me to place his mouth against the cushions of the couch until he'd shut up once more. But that would never be the end of it. That was simply too easy.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You did it, you...you killed him! You killed my brother, it was you! Die! Die you ignorant bastard." he would scream, over and over again to the point where he'd throw up whatever he ate last, his face soaked with tears.

Feliciano has been having these flashbacks since as long as I could remember. When he was only nine in age, his father took a knife to his brother right in front of him. Laughing, he told him to watch._ "Watch me kill your brother, Feli. Watch Daddy slice through his throat while you stand there defenseless, because if you try to do anything about it, you're next,"_ he said to Feli. Feliciano was forced, forced to watch the blood of his twin trickle down the sides of his neck. Forced to watch the horror in his face as he sat there, hands trembling out of his control, and he could do nothing to stop him. Suddenly, the death of his mother didn't seem so "unknown" anymore. Suddenly, his feelings for his father had become non existent.

Feli was nine. He hadn't been allowed to hold a knife in his hand, not even to cut through the plastic sealing above an applesauce container. The thought of knives and cutting had always scared the Italian boy, but there was a new moon in the sky tonight. That night, Feli did not sleep. It could easily be said that he did not blink either. Instead, Feli lied wide-eyed in his bed. His entire body trembled as he thought of the body of his dead brother lying in the bunk underneath him. _Knives are silverware, Feli. They are not to be played with._ His had mother said. Feli sat up in his bed, the same expression still plastered across his face from when he had witness the blood. _Knives are silverware, Feli. Don't touch that._ His tiny feet found their way down the ladder to his bunk in the darkness, and led his path to the kitchen, his father sleeping soundly in the other room._ Knives are silverware, Feli, not toys. Be careful with that._

Feli knew exactly where the drawer was located, feeling his way through the darkness of the kitchen. When the drawer was open, any nerves that he might have had before had disappeared almost instantly. And when he reached for the knife, adrenaline had replaced fear.

Feli was nine. And when he walked he floated. His footsteps were like cotton as he trailed his way to the opening of his father's bedroom door. _Knives are silverware, Feli. They're very dangerous._ Feli's father was in another world whenever he slept. A parade equaled a whisper when he was off in dreamland. Feli approached him slowly, his expression still unchanged from when he last saw the blood. He hovered over his father soundlessly._ Knives are silverware, honey, not games. Someone could get hurt!_ Feli raised the knife.

.

"He's not here, he's gone, Feli. You're safe, you're okay. You're with me now." All I could do was hold him and wait it out.

"He killed them... He killed them both... No, no get away! Get away from me or I'll kill you." He pushed me, struggled with me as hard as he could, one last scream escaping his lips before he collapsed. He was tired. He was exhausted. I caught his head before it hit the floor, his entire body going limp once more, and I wanted to cry at the sight. But I didn't.

Within a matter of minutes, Feli turned to me again, a whole new light in his eyes. A whole 'nother color, a whole new expression. His eyes were soft and saddened when they looked into mine, and he smiled ever so sweetly.

"I want to go to bed now, Ludwig," he said, placing his hands in mine. I stared at him for a moment, trying to savor every moment I had with the Feliciano I was in front of now. I missed him so much whenever he was gone.

"Y-yes. I'll take you there," I responded, causing a slight giggle from the Italian.

"I think you should go there too, you look drained. Lifting weights again? How long was I out? And why is this knife laying on the ground? Knives are dangerous, you know. Someone could get hurt," he said, his smile somewhat fading as he thought of the words of his mother. I had to quickly get his mind away from the subject as I swooped him off his feet suddenly. He didn't know about his other side, the darker Feliciano in him. He didn't know about his multiple personalities, and I was willing to keep it that way, because he was too innocent at heart. Feli hated violence, and war, and especially killing. Just the thought of death sent him to tears. If I were to tell him about his other half, it would drive him to a great depression, and he would hate himself. I couldn't do that to Feli. My goal in his life was to be the best person I could be for him and love him for who he is. Instead of telling him the truth, I told him that he suffers blackouts, which isn't a complete lie.. I just want Feli to enjoy life. He's suffered enough. He is so happy for someone who has been through the things he has, and his joy is my happiness, so I will protect him from his evil half no matter what it takes.

"Don't drop me!" he giggled as I brought him over to the bedroom, his arms wrapped around my neck as I plopped us both down on the bed. His laughter continued as he looked into my eyes, pulling me in closer for a nuzzle on my chest. He wouldn't sleep unless I was right next to him. He wouldn't let me sleep until he was asleep first, and I wouldn't allow myself to fall asleep until I knew he felt safe.

As usual, we stayed up chatting for a little while. I held him for a bit afterwards as he would close his eyes. It wasn't until his breaths were even that I knew he felt safe again. Even then, I didn't get much sleep. I never did anymore, but I didn't care. As long as I knew Feli felt protection as he drifted into slumber, I was okay with staying up all night for him.

But, I knew that eventually, I was going to have to tell Feli about his other half before he'd wind up in a situation that more than likely, would not end well for the both of them.

* * *

_**Quick Story Summary: Feliciano Vargas, otherwise known as Italy, has Multiple Personality Disorder due to a traumatizing incident that happened with his father and his brother when he was young. Occasionally, Feliciano will blackout of his normal self and become his darker half; the half that killed his father, also known as his 2P! self. Feliciano has no control over when it happens, and he has no idea about his other half, because his partner, Ludwig, otherwise known as Germany, won't tell him because he doesn't want it to upset him, knowing that Feliciano hates anything to do with violence. Instead, he tells him that he nearly just blacksout every once in a while. **_

_**Thank you for reading, let me know what you think! Continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I don't know why I freakout every time I wake up to an empty space next to me, as if it doesn't happen everyday. Feli always wakes up earlier than me to make breakfast in the morning. I can always tell what he's making by the aroma that floats over to the bedroom. Today was pancakes.

I use to wake up earlier than anyone else in my house when I was younger. I'd get up before the sun rose just to take a quick jog around the neighborhood before school in the morning. My brother thought I was crazy for that. Now, being with Feli and all, I can barely get up in time for work. Countless nights have been spent just watching Feli sleep, making sure he felt comfortable and safe. Making sure I would be awake if he needed me. I'd just lie there, stroking that one strand of hair of his that seems to always stick out no matter what you did to it, until I fell asleep in the process.

I zombied my way into the kitchen where Feli had been pouring two cups of orange juice, turning around instantly when he heard my significant morning groan.

"Ah, the zombie has risen!" he laughed. "Didn't sleep well again last night?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as they focused on his glowing face. He always looked so beautiful and well-rested in the morning, unlike me, who resembled the living dead when I woke up apparently.

"Just too exited to see you again," I half-smiled, the muscles in my cheeks still too tired to fully function. He blushed slightly.

"Liar," he grinned, placing down the orange juice container to run up and give me a little love. "Go get dressed, Sleepybutt. We have fifteen minutes."

Feli is a school teacher, which worries me the most. With Feli's Multiple Personality Disorder, there's only a matter of time before he_ blacks out_ in front of his students, and things get bad really fast. Luckily for me, however, I've taken the effort to look into getting a job in the school district, and managed to land one in Building B directly next to the school as their very own security guard. This job allows me to watch the entire school activity through monitors presented with the feed of several different hidden cameras around the building. Being directly across from a jail, the school is very cautious and anal about security and safety. There has been more than one report of breakouts recorded from that exact jailhouse. While not much happens on the monitors besides the occasional make-out session, hall-wanderer and hallway fight, I spend most of my time monitoring Room 321, also known as Feli's natural habitat.

.

"Why do you always look so worried when you drive to the school? Are the other workers giving you a hard time? Because I'll let someone know if anyone is harassing you," Feli watched me from the passengers seat. I could feel his saddened-sweet eyes hot on my cheek as I faced forward, keeping mine on the road.

"Nein. There's no need for that. I'm just tired," I said. Truth is, I was always nervous driving to the school. Not for my own sake of course. ..How exactly would I be able to cover it up if he makes a scene at the school? What would his students think of him? Would he get fired? It's happened before; his "blackouts" in the school, but it was only twice, and each time was during his "free period" when he was without a class and alone in his room, where I'd then come down and comfort him until he stopped. Until he was back to normal again. During his two years of working here, not once has he done it in front of his students. I can't help but think everyday that today is the day it'll happen, and Feli will lose his job, or worse; be put away from society. From me.

Feli was a good teacher, one that everyone enjoyed. As a security guard, monitoring even the most secretive and private areas in the school, not once have I even heard a negative whisper about Feli. Of course, there was the occasional unacceptance of his background, but besides that, no one ever complained about him. There wasn't a time when he wasn't being as kindhearted and loving as he was around his students. He was the teacher who'd let you slide if you told him your dog ate your homework. He would cry with you if your mother was in the hospital. His students respected him enough to not take advantage of his kindness for the most part, however, there of course was always the ones who always made excuses because they found it easy when it came to Feli. Those were the ones I despised. Whenever I watched a student like that, pretending their aunt had just died, then sitting down and having a silent laugh with their friends afterwards about how they were_ off the hook _made me almost wish Feli would turn on them. That would be the only time I wouldn't mind seeing Feli's other side in public areas.

The only time Feli and I embraced each other at work was in the car. Starting off your day with ignorant stares was never a good day, so we place it on hold until we were no longer pawns in the workplace. I walked over to building B as Feli walked into the school right next to it. We'd give a quick wave before the doors would shut behind us. I'd sign in, swipe my ID, respond to Alfred's more than _too early _greeting, kindly decline his coffee offer, walk back to the monitor room and shut the door behind me. That was pretty much my routine everyday. Of course, I didn't mind it. I indeed loved my job. Getting to stare at Feli everyday was the best job I could have ever ask for. What scared me, however, was when something interesting actually would happen and I had to take action. Leaving someone else to watch the monitors was one of my biggest fears. What if it happened while I was gone? What if it happened while someone else was watching? Who knows what they'd do or how they'd react.

Today was pretty much a normal workday for me. Alfred came in for a while, talked about politics as I kindly ignored him, him leaving the room to annoy Arthur once he knew his shift was starting. Eat a hoagie, watch the screen. Get called to the parking lot, question a suspicious car, come back, watch the screen. It was always fun to watch Feli teach. He was always so lively and passionate about the lesson. He had the students laughing and participating actively. He'd get so caught up, he'd lose track of time, and when the bell would ring for next period, he'd just forget about giving them homework that night.

Feli had mentioned something about getting a new student today, so when a unfamiliar kid walked through his classroom door, it only surprised me a little. All eyes were immediately glued to the strangely tall gentleman at the door. He stood there, eyes glaring around at the students as they stared back at him. Feli, of course, was the first to smile.

"Hello! You must be Josh, everyone, this is Josh, he's going to be joining us from now on. He's a transfer student from Scotland," Feli beamed at the boy. Josh was almost as tall as Feli, and looked older than any of the other middle schoolers. He had to be at least fifteen. He did not smile back at the teacher. Instead, when his eyes met with his, he almost laughed in his face.

"You're the teacher? You look seventeen," he said to Feli, causing him to laugh nervously.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Don't worry, though, I'm twenty-two," Feli grinned.

"Do you also get the word _fag _a lot?" A grim smirk appeared on the corner of Josh's lips as he glared at the teacher's shocked expression.

"E-excuse me..?"

"You look gay. And you act gay. And you're kind of dressed a little gay too, with that pastel pink faded dress shirt. I just met you, and I can already tell that you're a fag. This class should be interesting," Josh said, pushing pass the teacher to find himself an available seat. Feli was still stunned by the greeting he had just gotten from a student he had just met. His class seemed just as stunned as he was.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't a very kind thing to say to your new teacher, especially on a first-impression basis.." Feli stated, his voice slightly shaken.

Feli hurt easily. He didn't like being attacked, whether it be by rocks or words. Watching this kid walk into Feli's classroom as if it were his house angered me deeply. It made me want to march in there right then and there myself and teach this kid a lesson the hard way. I've always taught Feli to just ignore the ignorance, but no matter how hard he'd try, it was always a little harder for him to accept it than it was for me.

Feli tried hard to practice my preaching by continuing on with the lesson after the boy ignored his statement. The class was still in slight shock as they continued to sneak secret glances over at the new kid during the entirety of the class period.

It wasn't long after Feli got back into the teaching mode that Josh became bored. I noticed it before Feli. The boy reached into his pocket in search of something. Suddenly I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of the boy's movements. I couldn't quite see exactly what he was holding in his hand, but with first impressions such as these, I merely just assumed it was something deadlier than a cellphone. As a matter of fact, it was something much, much deadlier than a cellphone. It didn't take long after Feli heard the abnormal scrapping sound coming from behind him that he turned around to investigate the source. The palms of my hands began to sweat as I realized just what was happening. This boy was about to cause a scene.

Feli's eyes were very visibly widened through the monitor once he saw the object in the boy's hand. He dropped the marker he had been using on the white board as if he had just seem a ghost. The boy took notice of his teachers behavior immediately, and there was a strange new look on his face, one I couldn't quite understand.

"W-why do you have that pocket knife..? Please, put it away," Feli said, sweat beginning to stream down his face as he tried to maintain an appropriate posture. The boy continued to glare at Feli as if studying for an exam. His eyes following his closely as he watched the Italian panic quietly over the sight of a pocket knife.

"Please, Josh. Put it away, knives are dangerous," he begged again. The classes eyes were now going from Feli's to Josh's as they watched this odd tension building between the two. I could tell just by looking at him that Feli was beginning to feel lightheaded. His posture wasn't as posed anymore as he leaned his body weight on the desk beside him.

"Josh, I'm going to ask you again. Please, put the knife away." Feli's eyes became slightly colder as he stared into the boy's across from him. Josh heard every word, as a matter of fact, this was probably the most attention he's paid to Feli since he walked in. Yet, he did not say a word. He was simply feeding off of this tension. He was molding Feli slowly. Squeezing him tighter with every silent moment. It was clear now that Feli was becoming angry. This was almost horrifying to his students, they had never seen their teacher's face the way it was right now. He approached the kid slowly. Not once breaking eye contact, he leaned right over the boy. There was a sort of crazed look in his eye as he opened his mouth for the last time to explain once more to Josh what he wanted of him.

"Put..the knife...away, or someone is going to get hurt." He spoke through his teeth as he tried to hold on to his last inch of sanity.

"Why are you freaking out so much over a stupid pocket knife?" Josh said. His question was even. The tone of his voice slow and steady, each vowel perfectly pronounced to the period as his focus stayed persistent. It was almost as if it were a statement.

Before he could anticipate a response, Feli was already clasping his hands against his ears. If the class hadn't already been silent an paying attention, they were now. You would have thought he had been shot the way Feli's knees hit the floor. He sunk down quickly as he added force to the hold on his ears.

"Mr. Vargas?!" a student cried out as he hit the floor. That's when I knew it was time for me to get down there. The kids watched as their teacher lied on the ground motionless for just a second. It startled them all the look in his eyes when he raised himself from off the ground again so quickly. Josh observed from his seat as Feli's glare directed at him. There was a pause, nothing but the ticking of the clock could be heard. It was right after that moment, that Feli charged up to the boy, grabbing his collar violently as he struggled with himself.

"I'm pretty sure I was speaking fxcking English when I said to put..down..this damn..knife." Feli grabbed the pocket knife from Josh's hand before he could resist, leaving a gash on his palm from where he was holding it. He merely cringed at the pain slightly, still studying Feli's actions carefully. Feli found the strength to lift the boy up from the ground a bit, still hanging him by his collar as he kept the eye contact consistent.

"You think you're cool, huh? You think you can come in here and try to hurt him, huh? Huh?! Answer me, damn you, open your damn mouth!" Feli started raging at the boy hung by his collar by his own fist. Tears made his eyes appear reddened as veins appeared from his neck. He took the knife in his free hand and slowly began to raise it to Josh's neck. This was the first time he got a reaction of him. His eyes followed the knife, and he began to tense up as it kissed lightly against his flesh. Feli watched the boy's eyes go from mellow to worry as the knife pressed a little closer to his skin. The class piled in the corner of the room, too afraid to leave in fear of angering the teacher further. Some shouted at him to _calm down_ or to _please stop_. Feli smiled, his eyes now narrow as he looked into the kid's grey, trembling eyes.

"My mother taught me a thing or two about knives. She'd always tell me, _Knives are silverware, honey, not toys. You can get hurt if you play with them._ Fearing violence and all, it was odd that for some reason, I was always touching them. I guess it was because they were shiny. I had a thing for shiny objects. But I should have listened to my mother. Now she's dead, and I think you know a lot about that subject, don't you? I made an effort not to touch a single knife again after her death, just because I loved her. Just because I wanted to make her happy. I didn't want to be a disappointment to her, I already screwed up by making her take them away from me all the time. Knives are weapons, kid. Very deadly weapons," he paused, watching the boy as his eyes went from left to right on Feli's face, his eyes crazed and his grin crooked.

"Now, let me teach you a little lesson about, why knives are such...dangerous objects."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts, I love to hear them!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Stop, put him down!" I had ran in just in time. Before the knife had dug its way into the boy's flesh, I had trampled Feli to the ground, holding his hands behind his back as he struggled with me. The scene was all too familiar.

"Everyone stand outside of the classroom. Do not go anywhere else, understood?" I demanded the class. They were quick to listen, running towards to door and standing in the hallway. I let go of Feli for just a second as I ran over to shut the door, locking it and closing the blind over the window to be certain none of them were peeking inside.

Feli screamed underneath me as I took hold of him again, his tantrum matching one of six children at once. I squeezed his wrist, causing him to let go of the knife as I released of the other to retrieve it, but Feli was quick to act. Before I knew it, he was up from off the floor with the knife right back in his hand. He stared at me, his eyes appearing darker than usual, as if he hungered for my blood. He pointed the knife at me, his expression remaining unchanged as he began to move in closer. I put my hands up in defense, backing up slowly as he approached me with his weapon.

"Feli, put the knife down, please," I said softly. He did not respond. His eyes almost frightened me the way they stayed so posed in that position. It was as if he had never, not once even lived a life as the Feliciano I know, whenever his other personality came out.

"Feli, please. Put the knife down. It's me, Ludwig. I love you, remember? You told me you loved me too." Feli stopped, his eyes becoming more angered now as he stared into mine.

"I don't know you, nor do I want to. All I know is that you're always the one stopping me from protecting my family. You're a friend of his, aren't you? You want them dead, don't you?!" He pinned me against the wall. I had to act fast, if I stayed in here too long with the students outside the classroom, someone would get suspicious.

"Feli, he wasn't trying to hurt your family. He was just making marks on the desk with the knife out of boredom," I said, trying to get him to understand.

"My name's not Feli! It's Fio. Fiorello."

"Fio, please calm down," I said. This only made him angrier. Suddenly the knife was coming right for my stomach. I stopped him just in time with a hard grab to the wrist, twisting back his arm as I threw my body over his onto the floor once more. The screaming started up again as he struggled for freedom._ I just have to wait it out, like usual_, I told myself as I listened to those painful screams. They got me every time. I couldn't stand it, because this person, this, _monster_..was taking over Feli's body. I knew this wasn't what he wanted. Whenever Fio came out, I had to remind myself that this is Feli's body as well, so that I didn't hurt him for hurting Feli like this.

It wasn't long before there was a vicious knock on the door. Panic had officially taken over at the first knock. Feli still hadn't returned to normal, and at any moment, that door would unlock and open, and a teacher would witness the scene their self. I ignore the furious bangs as I wait out Feli's constant fight. Eventually he would get tired and pass out, and when he wakes, he'd be back to normal. Please, just give us a few more seconds..

The banging stopped, but I didn't know whether to be relieved or even more fearful. That could be a sign that they were going to go retrieve a key to the classroom. Thankfully, a second later, Feli had passed out. I let out a sigh of relief as I awaited his return. It didn't take long for the classroom door to be opened again, the school nurse rushing in to see a passed out Feli and a security guard holding him in a strange position.

"Sorry about that, he blacks out all the time. I asked the kids to leave the room so I could take care of it. He should be back to normal soon," I said to the nurse with a nod. She had opened her mouth when she first walked in, I assumed her words would be, _What happened, is he alright. _She stood there silently for a while.

"Uh, would you like me to take him to my office, have him lie down for a while?" she asked.

"That won't be necessary, I'm fine, really. This happens all the time, I'm so sorry!" Feli had regained his consciousness, assuming that he had passed out once he saw himself lying on the ground surrounded by the eyes of his students in the hallway and the school nurse, followed by me in his classroom holding onto him. The nurse looked a bit suspicious about the whole thing, but nodded her head slowly.

"Alright, well, if you need anything.." she said as she scooted passed the children in the hall to walk back to her office. The kids continued to stare into the classroom, their faces worried and confused as they watch their teacher stand up slowly. However, Josh did not seem shaken by any of this. His narrowing eyes remained glued on Feli, still proceeding to study him like an English quiz as he stood in the crowd.

"Could you watch them while I go to the bathroom, please?" Feli asked of me. I nodded as he thanked me, quickly hurrying himself away, clearly embarrassed by his incident. Little did he know.

I allowed the children back into the classroom, each one of them taking their seats slowly. I made sure the last person shut the door before I began my speech.

"Listen closely; You heard nothing, and you saw nothing. Do I make myself clear?" I said slowly and evenly. The looks on their faces showed pure fear as I spoke. Then again, I had that effect on people. Especially people twice my size. "If I hear anything going around about what you just saw, I'll have you arrested for harassment and disobedience toward an officer, just because I can. You may not even tell your parents what you just saw here. Do we understand?" I know, they're kids. I shouldn't be scaring them like this, but because they were kids, they'd have a better chance of being scared into obeying an officer. I had to do what I could to protect Feli. Of course, I wouldn't actually arrest them..

I scanned the room as their heads nodded, each nod a bit harder than average. But when my eyes ran over to the very last desk in the front, they widened in panic. Josh wasn't there. How could I have not noticed? Out of all people, he was the one that needed to hear this the most. I looked around the room like a lost puppy as I tried to find him in the crowd.

"Stay here, Feli will be right back," I said, immediately darting out through the door as I searched the hallway for the boy. _The bathroom_, I thought to myself when I didn't see him. I checked the one Feli was in, he had to be there, but when I checked, there was no sign of him.

I quickly ran out the doors of the school, searching the parking lot quickly with my eyes. That's when I saw the car. It was a very expensive black sports car with tinted windows. I was quick to look inside the one that was rolled down in the back where I saw him. Josh glared back at me with those same narrowed, almost evil eyes. He gave me a devious smirk as his face slowly disappeared from the tint of his window closing over it. The car was quick to drive away, fleeing the scene before I could catch up, though I tried. I ran after it, as if my feet would over power the speed of a sports car. I gave up once the car became a speck on the road, cursing in my native tongue as I turned to walk back towards Building B. I had to erase the security footage from Feli's classroom before anyone else got their hands on it.

I couldn't help but contemplate with myself who exactly that kid was. He certainly had a thick Scottish accent, so he must have not moved here too long ago. But what was he up to? Why did he just take off like that? Who was he with, and, what if he tells them about what happened with him today..? I tried to shake it off for now as I made my way into the building, sweat dripping down my face as I prayed with every step that no one had been in the monitor surveillance room, thanking God when it was empty.

.

I felt so drained by the time I got home. I collapsed into the bed the entire time Feli was out grocery shopping, forgetting to call him and check on him, but feeling a wave of relief when he came back home safely. I didn't realize how late I slept until he walked in at around 7pm with bags of groceries in his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, it was a long day and I kind of just passed out into the bed as soon as you went out. What happened to you all this time?" I was a bit curious as to what took him so long, seeing as though he had left at around 3 and it was now four hours later.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I must have passed out again because I woke up in the car. Don't worry, though. I was okay because it just looked like I was sleeping. I was pretty tired myself for some reason. Maybe I just passed out from sleep," he smiled. My eyes lit up at the words _passed out_, knowing exactly what that really meant.

"Passed out..?" I said, chocking on the last word a bit, clearing my throats afterwards.

"Don't worry, I was in the car. I'm fine, see?" he smiled brightly into my face, standing on his tipped toes. Oh gosh, what happened when he "passed out?" Why did I allow him to go get the groceries by himself..? He's okay, though. Maybe nothing serious happened... Maybe he couldn't get out of his car.. I couldn't get myself to believe any of that, but I didn't want it to seem like I was worrying, so I smiled back at him and pulled him close.

I was ready for bed at around 10pm, even though I knew I probably wouldn't be able to sleep until around 2am, perhaps later tonight, knowing that Feli had blacked out in public without me around..

I grabbed a box of cereal that Feli had bought today and poured myself a bowl, along with the new container of milk that we so desperately needed. I rarely ever watched the news. I never watched it around Feli because he didn't like the news. It made him sad to see the world in such despair, as children get kidnapped on the daily, and people get shot like it's part of a routine. Where violence was the main topic, and tragedy the headline. Feli hated the news. But while Feli was in the shower, I had the sudden urge to turn it on. They were broadcasting something about a car accident when a breaking news report flashed onto the screen.

"We interrupt this program for an important message; The mayor has been murdered! The event occurred at around 5:30pm, where police say that the suspect broke through the security system, killed off the guards, and made his way into the mayor's whereabouts. We've recently been updated that police received a report of the individual that appears in the picture to your left claiming he might know who the killer is. An update on the case will be available by tomorrow morning when we can get into further contact with the witness. As of now, we advice you all to stay in your homes, keep your security systems on at all times, and lock all doors and windows. We cannot promise that this suspect does not have the ability to break into your homes, but it is better to be safe then sorry. This just might be a follow up to the serial killer case police and investigators are still currently working on."

My spoon dropped before my mouth did, milk and cereal splatting onto the counter as I stared mindlessly at the screen in front of me. My thoughts raced on as I tried to collect them. The boy in that picture... The "witness..."

I could hear Feli's shower from the kitchen as I got up quickly. My heart raced on as I connected the details. Suddenly I felt like throwing up everything I had just ate. I ran down the hallway into to the bathroom, grabbing onto the door handle, but it was locked. I banged loudly onto the door, screaming out Feli's name as I fiddled with the doorknob. His shower was loud, it was possible he couldn't hear me over it.

"Feli! Open the door," I screamed louder, shaking the doorknob harder. This was strange, he wouldn't lock the door. He never locked the door to the bathroom. I was the only one he lived with. I found myself pounding my body against it as I groaned with every push. I managed to break through the lock, feeling a bit soar, but completely ignoring that fact as I stood inside the bathroom. As I moved the curtains from the shower, I felt my heart rate increase by a thousand. The shower had been running, but Feli was no where to be found.

If I hadn't been panicking before, I most certainly was now. I didn't even think to turn off the shower as I slammed my fist against a wall, breaths uneven and heavy. That's when I noticed the window. Feli always cracked the window whenever he felt hot, but this window was opened for body access. I felt as though I would pass out at the thought of Feli escaping from the window, but then I saw the damage.

Feli knew how to open the window. Anyone with half a brain knew how to open the window...from the inside. The latch on the window had been broken off; unscrewed and hacked at. This wasn't an escape, this was indeed a break-in. Someone had broken in and kidnapped Feli.

Now my fear had turned into fury as I thought about this unacceptable act. _This can't be happening_, I said to myself. _This can't be real_, as if I were trying to wake myself up from a horrible nightmare. I ran out the bathroom faster than I had ran in, and within a matter of seconds, I had a pair of shoes on, a jacket on my back, and a foot out the front door.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Let me know how it is so far, I love to hear your thoughts!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It seemed darker out then usual as I raced into my car. I had no idea where I was going, but I pulled off fast, racing down the streets in hopes that something, anything would give me some sort of idea of where Feli had been taken. I had a moment to myself while at a stoplight, wishing it would hurry and turn green, but taking that time to really focus my thoughts for a minute.

There was no doubt in my mind on who had taken Feli hostage, but his whereabouts are what troubled me. I thought harder, my eyebrows creasing in the process. Suddenly, my mind went back to that evening; the classroom scene, Feli, the boy, the knife. Gah, I couldn't remember anything significant. I fast-forwarded a bit, placing my train of thought back onto the moment I had walked in to stop Feli from hurting the boy. The streetlight had turned green, but there wasn't a soul on the road, so I stayed where I was as I focused harder on the details.

The knife, it was familiar. I've seen it somewhere before. I remember picking it up, noticing a logo on the side of it. That logo...yes! That was it, the logo was for a local company, a small, personal family-owned and started company. That meant there was only one in the world. Think; where was that logo from? It was way too familiar..way too familiar for me to forget. The light turned red again as I continued to stay put, still not a car in sight.

"Hunter's Shop," I thought aloud. That was it, the knife came from Hunter Shop. The knife that the boy had was an original; not sold anywhere with the logo, not even at Hunter Shop. The only way one could possibly get a knife with the logo was if one was an employee there. Which meant, the boy, or possibly someone in his family, was an employee at Hunter Shop. The only reason I knew this somewhat classified information, was because an old friend of mine use to be an employee there. He had the exact same knife, and had explained its rareness to me.

I didn't think before I smashed on the pedal, the light still being red when I pulled off. I had waited more than my fair anyway. I glimpsed at the clock in the car; it was 10:48pm. If I remembered correctly, Hunter's Shop closes at 11pm. It takes about ten minutes to get there, so I was running on a tight schedule.

It was 10:58pm when I arrived. I barely turned the car off as I jumped out of the drivers seat. Luckily for me, the door was still unlocked. My body nearly barged through the door as I ran inside. There was a man who appeared to be in his late thirties standing at the register. He jumped when I came in, clearly startled by the force of my entrance.

"We're closing, son," he said to me. I took no time to get up close to him and state my business.

"Do you have a son named Josh by any chance?" I asked quickly, my hands planted firmly on the counter. The man hesitated, studying my face for an extra second before opening his mouth.

"What for?" he asked. I paused for a moment, unsure of exactly how I should approach this situation, I hadn't really prepared a speech.

"I'm a security guard...down at the middle school. Josh, if he is your son, was carrying a pocket knife in school today. It was labeled from this location, and I am aware that only members of this _family_ owned business are issued one of these very particular knives. I was wondering if you knew where I could find him so that I may have a word with him?" The words seemed to just flow out my mouth once I got the idea. I showed him my ID and the man sucked in his cheeks a bit, clearly unable to lie his way out of this one. He was silent for a while, but I stayed patient for his response, even though internally, I was strangling him.

"...He's over at his brother's place. 1224 Gilmex Road," he finally answered. What threw me off slightly was the man's accent. He didn't seem to be Scottish at all, but with little time on my hands, I didn't contemplate it. Instead, I kept the address in the reliable part of my brain and took off, thanking the man as I left.

I knew exactly where Gilmex Road was; my brother lived on it, coincidentally. Now all I had to do was find House 1224.

Luckily for me it didn't take long. I found it with ease, parking my car in the driveway and rushing out just as fast as I did when arriving at Hunter's Shop. I knocked on the door furiously, not stopping until I saw the door handle fidget. A tall, slender young man opened the door. When our eyes met, they scanned me questionably, as if I had nine heads.

"Uhm, yes?" he asked slowly, but my eyes had wandered to the space behind him. There he was. He was sitting on a couch not far behind where the young man in front of me was standing. I flashed him my badge before talking.

"I'd like to speak with that kid back there." I pointed behind him as his eyes followed. Josh turned around slowly. He had recognized the voice, and I watched as his eyes widened at the sight of me. I glared when they met with mine, and within a matter of seconds, the boy had got up from the couch and was now running up the stairs. There was no way in hell that I was going to let him get away now. I pushed pass the young man in front of me, barging my way into the house as I dodged a few picture frames being thrown at me on my way up the stairs. The kid swung a corner quickly, leaving me a step behind as I followed. It was another matter of seconds after, that I had his collar in my grasp. I smashed his back into the wall as he cringed, trying desperately to break free.

"Where is he?" I demanded, my tone at its most serious. The boy avoided my eyes as he struggled some more.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he whined, trying to kick at me. I shoved him back into the wall as he whined again in pain.

"Look, I don't want to have to do this to you. It would be a lot easier if you just tell me where the hell he is." I stared coldly into his eyes as he finally looked back into mine. His pained expression almost made me feel bad for doing this to a kid much younger than me, but that's what he wanted me to feel; sorry for my actions so that I'd let go. He continued to remain silent, only fidgeting in my grasp, so I had to elaborate, raising him higher against the wall as he moaned.

"Why did you leave the school today without telling anyone? It was as if you were running from something, or like you knew something and felt as though you no longer needed to be there," I clinged harder. The boy's face became a bit more angered rather than afraid now as he grabbed onto my wrists in attempt to peel them off of his grasp by digging his nails into them. It didn't hurt, however.

"I saw the news broadcast, Josh. You were the only one who didn't agree to keep what happened in class today a secret, because you disappeared and left. And when I tried to stop you, you gave me that smug look, rolled up your window and pulled off, fast... Who do you work for?" I asked. Josh was giving in now. His eyes began to water as he whined to be free, but I wasn't backing down. I'd do anything to save Feliciano, even if I had to hurt this kid in the process.

"...He-he's at S.P.A.H! He's at S.P.A.H., okay?!" Josh began to cry. I continued to hold him up, loosing my grasp only slightly.

"He's at, the spa..?" I asked, clearly confused by his statement.

"The Secret Police Agency Headquarters!" he whined. "They're a group of underground spies that aren't known by the public. They take care of secret investigations even a true underground cop would have trouble doing. I'm only partially part of the agency because my father is a captain of the team. They use me sometimes to do private investigations that would be too shady for one of them to take-over, such as being a student in a middle school. So don't hurt me, I was only doing my job!" I stared at the kid for a minute, watching tears fall down his eyes as he looked back at me.

"How old are you, exactly?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I just turned thirteen!" he pleaded for his life. It was almost funny to see him like this; he seemed so _brave_ when I first saw him.

"Thirteen?" I questioned. "You look like you're at least fifteen. Are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying, that's why I'm a significant member of the agency; I can pull off going into a high school as well as a middle school," he explained.

"You said your father is a captain in the agency... I just visited your father over at Hunter's Shop," I pushed on.

"He's not my real father... He's the man my mother is married to now, which is why we moved down here. I was born and raised in Scotland, but my real parents got a divorce not long after, so my real father moved down here to join the agency. I lived with my mother for a while, until my father decided he wanted to see me again. That's when I started making monthly trips back and forth from Scotland to here to stay with my father for a month, then alternate with my mother. But then my mother met Tom, the man that works at Hunter's Shop. She moved us down here after they got married, which is way more convenient for me when it comes to visiting my real father, and for working with him in the agency." I studied his expression, looking for any sign of a lie. He seemed to be telling the truth. I watched his eyes carefully as they moved from left to right in mine.

"What were you spying on Feliciano for?" I grimaced.

"...He is number one on our list for the serial killer case," he said. "And you know, the mayor has just been assassinated. We've taken him in for questioning.."

"So you break into my house and kidnap him?!" I yelled, slamming him against the wall again. The boy whined.

"I didn't do anything!" he screamed. It was a good thing I had locked his brother outside the house. I had to make this fast, or else the police might be on _my_ ass. I grabbed him off the wall and held his neck in between my underarm firmly, another firm grasp on his wrist as well.

"Come with me," I said, as if he had a choice. He screamed, so I had to place a hand over his mouth as I walked him down the stairs. My guilty conscious kicked in again, and I felt like a terrible person once more for my actions, but it had to be done. I let go of his mouth to open the house door, shoving his brother back inside. He opened his mouth as if ready to curse me out, but I was quicker than him.

"I'm taking him to see his father. I'm not going to hurt him. However, if you say anything about this, I will come back, and I will kill you both," I explained to the brother. Of course, I wasn't really going to kill either of them, but I needed to make sure I could get away with this easily. He looked angry, but strongly vulnerable. He nodded his head lightly as I shut the door in front of him.

I was quick to replace my hand back over his mouth as I ran him to my car, shoving him into the passengers seat and child-locking the doors. I had a pair of handcuffs in my car from work. Of course, he struggled with me as I forced them onto him.

"Didn't tell you I didn't kidnap him? Why are you kidnapping me?!" he wailed. I was growing tired of his stubbornness, but then again, I was in the wrong here as well.

"I'm not kidnapping you, I'm taking you to your father, as I said. And you're going to tell me exactly where his headquarters are located."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! let me know your thoughts, I love to hear, or, read them!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Josh's head turned away from me as I daggered in his direction. He bit his lip, and his eyes wandered to every item in the car but mine.

"You're going to tell me the directions to your father's headquarters, and you're going to do it now, or else it's not going to end well for neither you nor your brother," I demanded. He hesitated, but his eyes went slowly back to mine, wide and afraid.

"...Welms," he said to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"He's on 462 Welms Street. You can't miss it; there are no buildings around, just a giant gate surrounding the perimeter. This road will lead you onto Meinton, then you take that up for five miles, then make a right onto Welms Street." He looked down at his lap as his knees bounced up and down in anxiety. Something else was on his mind, I could tell, but I didn't question it as I began to pull off quickly.

"You're not lying to me, are you? You know what will happen if you lie to me, right?" I asked, eyes not leaving the road. The boy took a moment of silence before he responded.

"I know. I'm not lying." His voice was drained now, as if he suddenly felt very tired and didn't feel like speaking any longer. The rest of the ride there was silent.

It didn't take long before we were on Welms Street. As Josh had said, there were no houses, no buildings, nothing but large areas of grass and road on this street. I was a bit confused on where to go once I was on it, but then I saw the gate. It was large, and as he had said, there was no way I could have missed it. I pulled my car over to the side, a few yards away from the fence, and put it on park. Josh only looked up for a second to realize we were here before sulking into his lap again. I was quick to get out the car, jogging over to the passengers side to open the door for the handcuffed boy. I took the keys with me to both the car and the cuffs and took hold of the upper end of his arm, leading him over to the gate.

It was a very odd scene; with no buildings, where exactly could their headquarters be? Were they...invisible? No. Of course not. I didn't understand this gate, but I didn't question it. I walked Josh up to it without a word, as he struggled next to me. On the entrance of the gate was what appeared to be an intercom system, or a transmitter of some sort. I looked at Josh with cold eyes.

"Go ahead, open it," I demanded. His lips quivered in the cold of the night as he made effort to jiggle his handcuffs. I looked down at them slowly, pressing the button on the intercom myself for him. There wasn't a chance I would free him from his chains. Josh hesitated, clearly frightened by something. His lips continuing to quiver by the speaker of the intercom. I nudged him to say something.

"...I-it's J-Josh...14550...3..." he whispered that last number as if I wouldn't hear it. I let go of the intercom, awaiting a response. It took a minute before we received one, and it made me slightly nervous.

"Josh, are you with someone at the moment?" the voice asked. It was a rather questionable voice. The tone of it pissed me off for some reason, and I gave Josh a deadly stare in return. He looked at me, pausing with his mouth parted into the intercom.

"...No," he choked. We awaited another response. This time seemed even longer, and I was starting to get antsy until the gate made a "click" noise and the ground began to rumble beneath us.

"What's happening?" I panicked, but he did not respond, appearing even more depressed than before. Suddenly, the ground beyond the gate started to part, leaving an open space in the middle, where a large rectangular shaped object appeared from between it. Once the rumbling stopped, the gate swung open, allowing our access inside. I didn't hesitate to pull Josh forward with me, walking quickly over to the figure. Nearing it, I realized it was an elevator.

"Which button do I press?" I asked him, but he was really in no mood to talk. Whatever it was, had taken over his entire mood. I tried to communicate a little more sympathetically with him by placing a hand on his shoulder before asking again.

"F4," he finally said.

The trip down there seemed to take longer than I expected. I watched Josh glare at his feet, almost wanting to ask him why he was acting this way, but not wanting to either be ignored or start up a conversation. Also, because I kind of had a feeling that I already knew the reason for his behavior.

We landed on a floor labeled _D, _where we walked down a long, wide hallway filled with different passages, not to mention surveillance cameras. Everything seemed to be made of silver metal, even the doors to the different rooms, even the walls. Josh led us to a private hallway that had it's own private room at the end of it. He took in a deep breath before asking me to open the door.

I didn't hesitate to nearly break it down, barging through it like a mob scene, Josh still in my arms. I grabbed the gun from my belt strap, holding it up at each one of their shocked faces. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, looking up immediately when the door slammed open. The looks on their faces spoke for them; straight confusion, fear, question, but before I could even look at their faces, I saw his.

"Ludwig!" he called for me desperately, shifting himself from side to side in his chair. His arms, legs and body were strapped down, making him unable to do much. Wires ran from different machines and attached themselves to his neck and forehead. His eyes lit up when he saw me, and the blood on his cheek dripped down to his jeans. I nearly dropped my gun at the sight.

"Feli... What are you doing to Feli?!" I screamed. I nearly shoved Josh aside as I made an attempt to charge toward Feli, but I was immediately blocked by a man much stronger than I was. He was big-boned and worn a scarf that wrapped around my leg when he grabbed me. Josh took this opportunity to run over to a red-haired man closest to Feli, shyly stand next to him and look down.

"What are you doing? Let him go now!" I struggled in the man's hold, but he was quick to be the one to take away my gun and handcuff my hands behind my back. The red-haired man seemed the most disturbed by this whole situation than the others. He opened his mouth to speak to Josh, but his eyes stayed on me.

"Josh, why the hell is an outsider in here?!" he spat. His accent matched Josh's, so quickly I assumed the man was his father, and by the way Josh attached himself to him afterwards, I knew for certain.

"He made me do it, Dad! He was going to hurt me and Adam if I didn't tell you where _he_ was!" he signaled to Feli as if he were nothing but the garbage bag that needed to be taken out. My expression became even more sour as I watched all their eyes turn back towards me. The room went silent, when suddenly a familiar voice filled the room through an intercom overhead.

"Feliciano, you know this man?" the voice asked. All heads turned toward the tied-up Italian.

"Yes..he's my partner," he responded. All heads then turned back in my direction, their faces as I expected them to be; shocked, confused, but the voice did not press on. As a matter of fact, it was silent for just a moment as everyone awaited its reaction.

"Interesting... Ivan?" it said, and suddenly I was being pulled backwards by the man holding me, and pushed into a seat which resembled Feli's directly across from his view. The man, who's name I now assumed was Ivan, locked my body up the way they had Feli's, only without all the wires and machines. I fought the hold, but wasn't getting too far when a second guy, not as large as Ivan, jumped in to help hold me down.

"What is the meaning of this? Who's voice is that?!" I screamed out, fidgeting restlessly in the chair.

"That, is our head captain speaking; General Kiku Honda," A rather frilly man walked up to me. His steps were smooth, as if planned out, he was light on his feet, his hair perfectly placed, except this one cowlick that seemed to stick up almost as if on purpose. He was thin, wore glasses, and his attire seemed to fit him better than any of the others in the room. He almost smiled at me as he said the captain's name, approaching me with arms folded. I scowled at him.

"Well, why doesn't he come here like the rest of you? Why does he speak from an intercom?" I asked.

"We like to keep our captain safe. He is in charge of many of the hidden cameras around different company's and school districts around the county, also this building. He is excellent at catching even the slightest bit of suspicious activity. Although, your _partner _here is very good at playing innocent, even around the cameras. It's as if he knows they're there," the frilly man took a quick glimpse at Feli before turning back to me. "I'm Roderich, by the way." He stuck out his hand, later making a sarcastic _sorry_ sound with his mouth to reassure me that he was only teasing me with the handshake attempt. My face turned red with anger when I looked up at him. Something about the look on his face pissed me off.

"Why have you installed so many hidden cameras? It's an invasion of privacy. Are they in houses too..?" I prayed to myself that he would not confirm this fact.

"Unfortunately, there aren't as many as we'd hoped, but if the price is right, we'll be able to install even more pretty soon. Or, maybe there will be no need to, once one of you finally speaks up on this case." Roderich continued to study my face, but my lips remained sealed. I took the time to read over the relationship Josh had with his father. Josh still had that same look on his face as he did on the elevator, and his father's was just the same, only more disappointed than anything. He looked over at me once he noticed the handcuffs around his sons wrists.

"Get the keys to these cuffs from that German," he demanded of either of the men in the room. Ivan was first to jump, reaching into my pockets to feel for a key. I didn't like him invading my personal space, so it was a good thing he found it right away. He walked over to Josh, unlocking his cuffs as they fell to the floor afterwards. It wasn't long before Josh's father had his arms around his son. He was clearly disappointed, but clearly relieved that Josh was alright. My eyes wandered to Feli's, but he had already been looking back at me. The look of worry on his face was like a spear to my chest; it hurt me to watch him so afraid and in danger.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you..." I nearly choked when I said it. Feli attempted a faint smile.

"No, it's not your fault. I have no idea what's even happening right now.. One minute I was taking a shower, then the next I must have blacked out, because I ended up here, and I don't remember how I even got here," Feli said. I opened my mouth to respond, only to be cut off by the red-headed man in the room.

"You threatened my son..?" he interrupted carelessly. My eyes wandered back over to him, almost in shock of his own disbelief.

"You threatened my lover?!" I snapped back, nearly lifting the chair from the ground.

"Enough, all of you," the voice from the intercom invaded the room once more. "Remember the reason why we're all gathered here today. Let's continue the investigation and proceed with the questioning. I'm sure that with Feliciano's partner here, he'd feel a bit more comfortable, making it easier to get the answers we need, thus, making our lives a whole lot easier in the process."

"We can't be too sure on that one; this German is pretty stubborn." Another blonde man came from out of the shadows. I hadn't even noticed he was here at first. It was like he was just sitting there, listening, taking notes of the whole thing. He smiled almost seductively at me after his comment. He too had an accent, and from what I heard of it, I could automatically tell he was French. I scowled at his remark, ready to open my mouth to say something, when I received a harsh blow to my side. Ivan looked down at me with cold eyes, warning me without a word to keep my mouth shut until I was told to speak. Feli cringed at my pain, so I sucked it up immediately. I didn't want to hurt him further than he already was.

"Now, since you are so stubborn, I'm going to lay this down for you simply. Here's how it's going to work; You see those wires attached to Feliciano's head and neck?" the Frenchman asked. I didn't want to nod, but I did. "Each one of those wires send an electric shock-wave of energy down from this machine to Feliciano's targeted areas. Now, before you try to wrestle yourself out of your seat, these shock-waves only occur if Feliciano were to tell a lie while we are questioning him. Therefore, to make both our lives easier, I suggest we keep this fair and cooperative." The Frenchman smiled that naturally seductive smile again as he watched my eyes widen.

"Shock-wave?! How the hell is that fair?! Don't you dare hurt Feli!" I screamed, violently moving my wrists underneath my restraint. Suddenly, a loud "clack" came from the machine attached to Feli's head and neck, and Feli started shaking harshly, as if having a seizure. Sparks flew from off of the wires as his eyes rolled back, and he screamed. My eyes darted to Josh's father who had been standing at the lever, his hand still on it as he continued to pull it down manually, sending higher volts of electricity through Feli's brain. I could feel tears fogging up my vision as I panicked.

"Stop! Please, stop! Stop it you're going to kill him, dammit!" My heart-rate increased drastically, and I felt as if I would pass out any second. Josh's father's expression remained emotionless as he returned the lever back to its inactive position, stopping the current of the shock-waves from entering Feli's body as Feli sat there trembling from the experience. The look in his eyes nearly matched mine; traumatized and afraid.

"If you can't handle that, then I suggest you cooperate in this portion of the investigation," the redhead said to me. My heart had not yet quit from pounding out of my chest as I tried to relax. I couldn't respond, and at this rate, I didn't want to respond, afraid I'd say something wrong, afraid I'd piss them off further and have Feli punished for my actions once more, so I just nodded my head lightly. Roderich was the first to begin the questioning.

"I'm going to start with you, Ludwig was it?" he asked. I nodded my head, only because I felt I had to. I couldn't rebel anymore, not with Feli's life on the line. "How long have you two been together?"

"About five years now," I answered softly. The Frenchman turned to Feli.

"Is this true, Feliciano?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it's almost five years now," Feli said breathlessly, still visibly shaken by the shocks he received earlier. It pained me to look at him, knowing that my behavior was what caused it.

"Does Feli ever act...different? As if, he's not even the same person anymore, Ludwig?" Roderich paced slowly in front of me, his eyes not leaving my face. I hesitated to answer, knowing that if I lied, I'd only be hurting Feli further, but if I told the truth, I'd also be hurting Feli. I couldn't win here, and it sent me into a wave of internal panic.

"...He blacks-out sometimes," I stated. A truth. It was true, Feli did black-out before he turned into his other personality, so I was hoping that that would save him from another violent shock. Again, the Frechman turned to Feli.

"Yes, I do blackout often," he stated. We both winced, as if anticipating another shock, but fortunately for both of us, none came. I sighed in internal relief as I awaited the next question.

"What happens when Feliciano blacksout?" I knew it was coming, that's why I didn't make an effort to get too comfortable with weaving my way around questions. I sat there; I had no idea how to answer this one.

"He passes out for a while, and I comfort him until he regains consciousness." Luckily for me, I was on a train of thought. Maybe this would be easier than I expected. The Frenchman turned to Feli.

"Yes, whenever I regain consciousness, I'm almost always in Ludwig's arms," Feli stated. In my head, I was just rejoicing over the fact that, even though Feli didn't know about his other half, he knew exactly what to say. "...But I don't understand what this has to do with a serial killer case, I've never killed anyone and I don't plan to!"

I guess I spoke too soon. At that moment, my throat closed up completely. My eyes shot open at Feli, but immediately turned away when the shocking began. The sparks flew once more, as Feli sat there receiving high amounts of voltage from the machines detecting his thoughts wave patterns.

"Please, please turn down the voltage..." I begged, but they stared as if it wasn't in their control to do so. I hung my head in pain. Feli had no idea he was lying. He believed that everything he was saying was indeed the truth.

"Wh-wha...what was th-that for...?" Feli barley uttered the words.

"The machine's doing its job," the Frenchman said sternly. The Austrian glanced at him with a finger against his chin, as if in hard thought.

"Ludwig, do you have any idea what caused these blackouts to start occurring? Also, what usually happens before Feliciano blacksout?" he asked. I tensed up at the question. This one, I was definitely stuck on. How was I suppose to explain this one without telling a lie, but not the full truth? I looked up at the Austrian slowly, following his curious eyes with mine. My mouth opened, but nothing dared to come out.

"...I-I..." I stuttered. My eyes wandered to Feli, who's nose was now bleeding down his lips. He was breathing heavily. The pressure was on, and it was all on me. I didn't want to lie; I didn't want to hurt Feli. But at the same time, I didn't want to prove these scumbags right. I didn't want the truth to be revealed, especially not with Feli in the room.

"He had a traumatizing childhood," I answered the first question, finding a way to weave around it once more, but I didn't take the time after to relax.

"How so? And what about my other question?" the Austrian pushed. I couldn't look in his eyes anymore.

"His father wasn't a pleasant man." I had to watch what I said; I knew exactly what triggered Feli, and I wasn't trying to make that happen, not here. "As for your other question," I paused. I couldn't think of what to say that would weave around this one-answer question. "As for your other question...I guess he just, isn't like himself before he blacksout."

The entire room went silent. Everyone looked at each other from where they stood, then from Feli to me. The Frenchman wrote something down on a piece of paper. Everyone else seemed to be typing up an investigation report inside their heads the way they studied us. All, that is, except Josh's father, Angus. I finally got the chance to read his nametag when he walked pass me. The look on his face was questionable, and it almost made me worried. It looked as if he had discovered something, like he knew something no one else did. It was like he had won. Everyone turned in his direction at the sound of his voice.

"Feliciano," he said. I looked up as well, mouth parted slightly as I watched him almost glide across the room over to a counter next to where France stood, his fingers sliding over the object he had went to retrieve. Feli tried to look over at Angus through blurred vision.

"By any chance, are you familiar with, one of these?" Angus slowly lifted up an item that had been laying on the counter the entire time, gone unnoticed by any of us. My eyes widened at the sight as I looked from Angus to Feli, and it wasn't long before Feli's eyes became just as wide as mine. Sweat began to trickle down his face as Angus approached him slowly, the object held at chest level.

"Angus, sir, please... That's a weapon!" Feli cried. The Scottish man continued to walk slowly towards him, not seeming to care about how scared Feli was becoming.

"You seem nervous," Angus said, now waving the knife carelessly in Feli's face. I bit my tongue at the sight, trying to keep myself from breaking out of this chair right then and there. Feli began to hyperventilate once the knife was right by his throat. I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" I cried out. The Scottish man stopped at command. His head turned to me slowly, eyes wandering deadly into mine. He stared at me for a minute, before walking towards my direction with the object. Suddenly, I felt a firm grasp on my neck as I choke slightly for air. The knife was now being held directly across my neck, its blade just hovering less than a centimeter over my flesh. I watched Feli's eyes go from scared to horrified, and in that moment, I wasn't worried about my own life, I was worried about Feli's. Feli shook himself desperately in his chair, straining to be released from its hold.

"No! Stop it! No, no, no, no, no!" Feli's voice was like a banshee. He screamed so loud that one of the wires attached to his head short-circuited, sparks flying off of it. It didn't seem to phase him at all, however; he was too focused on my safety.

"Stop it, Feli! It's okay, calm down, please, stop screaming. I'll be okay!" I tried to comfort him, doing my best to draw him away from his trigger, but as the screaming continued, I already knew it was too late. I could feel the lump growing in my throat as the scene took place. I've been doing everything I could to keep his secret, but I have failed myself. I have failed him. Roderich, Ivan and the Frenchman clenched heavily to their own ears as Feli let out one last cry for help, but Angus watched without a change in expression. It looked as though he were, smiling...

He did it. He out-smarted me. He won. The screaming stopped, and Feli was knocked out cold. But it was only within a matter of seconds that his eyes re-opened. They scanned the room slowly, stopping coldly at each and every face. They appeared darker, and his expression was not one familiar to Feli's. I watched in horror. There was no way to weave my way around this one, not even in the slightest. Roderich and the Frenchman looked at each other quickly, then back at Feli, but Angus' eyes never left. It was a certain fact now that Angus was indeed smiling; the slight smirk on the corner of his lip could kill a meadow of roses. He approached Feli once more, taking his time to get there, until he was directly in front of him. There was a silence that could cut through glass as everyone stared from one to the other.

"Hello, Feliciano," the Scottish man smiled.

"My name isn't Feliciano, for the Last. Damn. Time."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it so far! I love to know your thoughts, they keep me motivated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

What more could I say at this point? What more could I do to fix this situation? The answer is nothing. I wouldn't even dare to look into the eyes of anyone in the room at this point, fearing that if I did, I'd give away any possible sign of defeat. However, I did catch that slight smile from Angus beforehand. He made an attempt to catch my reaction before I sulked in his victory.

Angus turned to Fio. The look on his face was not one of shock like the others, but of pure satisfaction. Standing in front of him, he leaned down slightly closer.

"Where is Feli?" he asked. His voice still had that almost sarcastic-seriousness to it, and it pissed me off.

"He's not here anymore. I'm Fio, and this will be the last time I repeat myself," the former Feli said. It was hard to even imagine that Feli's mind was somewhere in that body whenever his other half came out. He was the complete opposite of him, and I could never see him acting in a manner such as this.

Angus smirked. "Well, Fio, I'd like to ask you some questions," he said.

"Where the hell am I? That's my question for you." Fio kicked at the back-board of his chair in hopes to cause it some damage.

"You're here, being questioned."

I tried to keep a straight face when Angus mentioned that he'd be questioning Fio, but nerves and fear overwhelmed me, and I couldn't help the forceful twitch that escaped my body as I continued to look down. I could feel eyes move in my direction in that moment, staying for only a second before returning to Fio and Angus. Oh gosh, what would he say? Would he cooperate? But if he told the truth, Feli would be in serious trouble. Yet again, if he lied, he could be killed by the amount of volts they'd be injecting into his body. I felt my hands begin to sweat more forcefully than they had been already as I awaited fate.

"What is your weapon of choice?" Angus began before Fio could get in another word.

"A knife, of course," he responds simply. He was cooperating...not sure if it was a good thing.

"What made you start using a knife?" Angus pushed on. Fio paused for a moment, as if thinking about the answer beforehand.

"Because Feli isn't allowed to play with knives. Only I am." Fio watched Angus' eyes carefully as he did the same back.

"Hm, you say Feli isn't allowed to, but you are. Are you two opposites of each other?"

"Completely." Fio stated it without hesitation, as if being compared to Feli was the worst case scenario. My fists bawled up at the sound of his voice; so much different from Feli's. It was slightly deeper, more sarcastic and angry, but still sounded like him since they did use the same vocal cords.

"But, you share the same body-" Angus began.

"-We are not the same person," Fio cut through his words. The tension was floating in the air around them as Angus took a single step back.

"But deep down, you are the same person, whether you like it or not. You are Feli. You are what Feli becomes when he can't face violence, or the cruelty of this world; his strong side. You're his escape; his escape from his weakness. You're the person he was never allowed to be, and the person his doesn't want to be; his evil alter ego." Angus watched as Fio's expression went from anger to fury as he went on.

"Don't you _dare _compare me to that bastard," he said, shaking his wrists under the restraint.

"You _are _that bastard," Angus corrected. Fio's eyes appeared darker now.

"I'm warning you..."

"I've read about this. I know what this is," Angus was talking to himself now. All eyes focused on his next words. "Feliciano has Multiple Personality, or Dissociate Identity Disorder." He looked over at me as if awaiting my approval of his statement, but I refused to look back.

"What the hell is that?" Fio intruded.

"It's what you are. You don't exist, you're just a character of Feli's imagination. He's unaware that you even exist because you take over his mind and memory. He's unconscious of his sane mind when you're running his body... Tell me, how did you become who you are, Fio? What started this personality? What made you go into this violent, destructive behavior?" Angus moved closer again. There was a piercing silence that cut through the entire room, everyone awaiting the answer as Fio and Angus had another staring competition. I couldn't help but feel on edge as the suspense grew; his answer could mean Feli's life. I tried to control my breathing as Fio's lips parted.

"I'm not sure," he finally said. Again, silence. That hadn't been the answer any of them wanted to hear. Angus pondered for a moment.

"I see. Well, can you name for me the destruction you've caused with this behavior of yours?" Again, the room's eyes focused on Fio, another much too suspenseful pause following.

"I killed my father."

My eyes were probably the first to light up, shooting directly at Fio's as soon as his sentence completed. He said it, he admitted it, and now he was going to get Feli in trouble. I wanted to murder him. I wanted to break from my chair and slit him right in the throat, but, then I remembered that I'd be slitting Feli in the throat as well, and that thought made me feel sick. I hung my head now, unable to move another muscle, too drained from all the suspense and tension.

"You knew that, didn't you, Ludwig." I hadn't noticed that Angus had been watching me from the corner of his eye. He saw my reaction to Fio's words. I ignored him, reacting back with the very few words I've been wanting to say this entire time, not being able to hold them in any longer.

"You monster! Leave Feli alone... get out of his body, now! Stop torturing him, you know he's not like this... You know he doesn't want to do this, he hates violence, and killing, and-and all that stuff that you do! Now go away, you demon! Leave! Leave Feli alo-..!" Suddenly, I felt a hard blow to the side of my face. I was too shocked to react, just sitting there with my head left in the position in which it landed, eyes closed. When I finally turned around, Ivan was looking down at me with darkened eyes. My breathes were heavy as I stared back.

"Shutup." he said. I could hear Fio snicker in the background.

"Yeah, shutup, German." Fio smiled. I wasn't sure what pissed me off more: the punch, or the brat across from me, and how no one had punched him in the face yet. Angus ignored us completely, moving on to his next question.

"Why did you kill your father, Fio?" he asked.

"Because he killed my brother, and I'm convinced he's the one who killed my mother as well. He deserved to die." Fio stated this without hesitation; he meant every word he said. Angus then turned to me.

"His father killed his brother?" he asked me. It took me a while to be able to speak again, still highly enraged by what had just happened.

"...Yes, right in front of him," I finally said. I heard a sympathetic noise come out of the Frenchman's mouth and I sort of just rolled my eyes; why on earth would he care? They were planning to kill Feli anyway.

"I see," Angus said softly. "But, Fio, he didn't kill your brother; he killed Feli's brother, you don't exist. And he's not your father, he's Feli's." Fio's eyes opened a bit wider at his statement, and it almost looked as though they started to become a bit.._teary. _

"No..that's not true... He was _my_ brother..." Fio said. His voice was a bit softer now as his eyes followed Angus' movement.

"You're not a real person, Fio. You're Feli," Angus implied.

"I'm not Feli!" Fio screamed out this time, his voice echoing through the room. It was as if Angus were testing him, trying to find his weakness, and what made him tick. He was taunting him on purpose, seeing how far he would go, and just how his _Multiple Personalities _worked. It angered me in a way.

"Fio, did you kill the mayor?" Fio breathed heavily now. Each breath was clearly uneven as he showed a bit of emotion, and it almost gave me hope that maybe Feli would come back before he answered the question. I stayed on edge silently, nearly in tears myself as I thought about the answer to this question. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Fio did it, and it killed me. I wished there was something, anything I could do to save him, but there wasn't.

"No."

I waited for the shock, cringing in my seat for the sake of Feli's life, but oddly enough, it never came. I quickly straightened myself up, hoping no one noticed my reaction as I tried to contain the one I had now. He was...telling the truth...? No, he couldn't have been. The timing, it was all too close.. He _had _to have done it.. Angus hadn't noticed my cringe, he had been caught up in his own emotions. He almost appeared offended by Fio's answer. He, himself, couldn't believe what had just come form Fio's lips. I could tell that Angus wasn't use to being wrong about anything by the way he completely zoned out in his own thoughts. Yet, it only took a single mention of his name from the Austrian to snap him back out.

"Come, we're going to go see the general." Angus kept his eyes forward as he placed down his clipboard and started the line out the door: Ivan, Roderich, and the Frenchman following quickly behind, locking the door after them as if we could get out on our own.

Silence immediately filled the room when they were gone. I was left here to sit across from the scum that had taken over Feli's body. What I wouldn't have done to have him back while we had the chance to be alone. I stared at him for a while. I guess he could feel it, because he looked up once, but then that was it; we sat there for a while before anyone said anything to each other, but I couldn't hold the question much longer.

"You really didn't kill the mayor?" I asked. I regretted it as soon as I did. They were watching us still, I knew they were, and had he answered now and had been guilty of it, they'd have evidence. Luckily for me, however, he did not answer. He kept his head down, his face appearing to become more and more spaced out as time went by. This wasn't like him when he was Fio; he never kept quiet and sat still. It almost worried me, made me wonder a bit what was going through his head..

I was always one to speak too soon, because in that moment, he started to shake, and it crescendoed from there. His body began to twitch, and it looked as if he were receiving high amounts of voltage from that machine attached to him, but when I looked over at it, the switch was turned to _off. _That could only mean that Feli was trying to come back out, but Fio was resisting. He didn't want to left Feli back out; he never did, but I wanted him out more than anything. I couldn't comfort him physically in this situation, but I did the best I could to talk him through this painful experience as I always did, taking in a deep breath beforehand.

"Calm down, Feli. I'm here; Ludwig. You told me you loved me, remember? I love you too." He started groaning roughly, as if something had been lodged in his throat and he was trying desperately to get it out. His fist clenched to the point where I could see veins and redness as he continued to shake himself in hopes to get loose of his hold. This time I wasn't the one holding him down.

"Remember that happy place I told you about? Remember that story you told me about that peaceful evening we had together in that happy place? The one with the bird that sang your favorite melody." He was screaming now, hitting his own head on the back of the chair as if trying to knock himself out, his breathing heavier than before. It hurt me to watch, but I continued on;

"I was holding you, the way we always do.. I told you that you were safe with me." Feli screamed even louder, twisting his body best he could while remaining tied down.

"No, shut-shh...shu-t...up..stop!" Feli screamed. Gah, I hated this. I hated watching this happen each time, but I loved Feli too much to let him stay under Fio's control. I pushed on;

"I told you that no one was going to hurt you here, you were free here...safe." I breathed out as Feli cried. It angered me to think that they were all watching this from the monitor room, seeing Feli at his worst like this.

"I hate you...go _away..._shutup!" The memories were too powerful for Fio. Whenever I mentioned Feli's happy place, his inner evil grew weak. The memories of joy; that's what destroys the evil. The good memories over coming the bad; that's what kills the demons.

"I love you, Feli, and as long as you're with me, I promise, you will always be safe." I hung my head, knowing that even though I'd do whatever it took to keep Feli safe, life was never a guarantee for either of us. I closed my eyes as the finale began; banshee-like screams filled the air as I waited them out. I only wished I could be holding him when he awoke from his darkened memories. It was a matter of seconds after, that his head fell forward and his body went limp as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Lifting his head back up a few seconds later, as if being able to breathe again after being underwater for too long, his eyes widened. He looked around like a lost child before his eyes met with mine.

"Wh-where'd everyone go?" he asked. I was happy to see him back, but this was no time for happy reunions.

"They're watching us, Feli. We're being monitored," I warned, shooting him a message with a single intense stare. Feli glanced quickly at the cameras in the room; there were two of them; one on each side of the room. When Feli looked back at me, I saw a single tear fall down the side of his face.

I had to safe him. I had to find some way to communicate with him without the cameras picking up the message. That's when I remembered; Feli was different.

It didn't take much to get Feli's attention again. I began to stare deeply into his eyes, not once losing a single blink of focus. I could tell by the way Feli was looking back at me that he had not yet got the message. He stared back at me, as if trying to see if something was wrong.

"Do it," I whispered. Feli sat with the same look on his face, until a new light suddenly took over his expression; he understood exactly what I wanted from him. He appeared a bit nervous as it hit him, taking in a deep breath before closing his eyes only to open them back up and stare just as deeply into mine as it began.

Already, I could see that Feli's brain was pounding; what we were doing right now was something we normally tried to avoid unless it was a dire emergency. And what could be more dire than the situation we were in right now? His eyes started to water as his brain pulsed through his skull. He tried not to moan out of pain, covering up his discomfort with a bite of the lip. I managed to keep myself looking slightly natural for the cameras as I continued to stare intensely into Feli's eyes. I always knew when the message was received when he let out that tiny gasp and threw his head back in the slightest way. It was complete; I had transferred my thoughts into Feli's mind.

It was hard for Feli to act natural in such a painful state, but I applauded his effort as I began;

_"You're doing good, Feli. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but we're not safe to talk out loud here. We have to escape before we're sent to our graves. Now listen and listen well; There's a clipboard on the small table to the right side of you. I can see a number, some sort of time on it, but I can't make out what it says. Lean your head over casually to read the time on the clipboard, then tell me what it says. Don't do it now. Don't tell me until you've gotten the answers to all my questions at the end; we're only going to do this once since I know it's painful for you. Now, when this is over, you're going to tap for me the hour that is written on that clipboard with your foot. The clock is above your head, so you won't be able to see it, but when I tap on the floor three times evenly, that is the signal that it is time."_

Feli let out a loud moan that seemed out of place for anyone who would be monitoring the room. I was quick to cover for him.

"No, stay with me Feli.. Don't turn back into that monster.." I said, making it sound as natural as possible. Feli wasn't able to respond while in his current state; he had to remain completely focused in order to receive the entire message. I had to make this fast, I didn't want to hurt him any further, plus, we couldn't stay quiet for too much longer without raising suspicions. I continued with the message;

_"At that time, you're going to complain that you really have to use the bathroom until they send someone down to walk you there. Once you're out of your seat and on the way to the bathroom, you're going to pretend to pass out in the hallway. There's a light switch to this room out there, fall into it to turn off the spotlight; this will distract the general from the monitors in this room. While the lights are off, I can reach my foot far enough to kick off my boot to hit the unlock lever on the power box. I only have two shots at this, so if I don't make it, run. Just run as fast you can. I will catch up later. However, if this works, once I'm out the door, i'll knock out whoever's there, and that's when we both run for the nearest exit. I trust you. Now hurry and answer my question."_

When Feli regained his normal vision, his head nearly snapped back from the sight. I was sure that he had an excruciating migraine at the moment, and I felt terrible, but I'd feel even more terrible if I left him here to die. His eyes were blood-shot now, and a drip of blood poured down his nose to his shirt. He tried to cover his face from view of the camera as he looked at me. I continued to stare at him even after the message transfer as I awaited him to fulfill my instructions. I was patient with him, understanding how badly he was feeling from just coming out of that trance-like state. He glanced at me one more time before his eyes slowly ran over to the right side of him where the table with the clipboard was. He peered at the numbers as I nearly sat at the edge of my seat in my mind, but physically kept calm.

Feli turned his head back toward the front to face me again, and with a single pause, he began to do as I asked. His foot began to tap against the floor, _one...two...three _times. I took in a deep breath as Feli watched.

_3:00am; the time to kill._

* * *

_**SORRY it took so long... I really have been working on many other things, and with work and college, I need some down time to relax when I get home.. Don't get me wrong, I love writing! I just get lazy after work and college.. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to know your thoughts on it so far! Keeps me motivated.**_


End file.
